The present invention relates to a device for the injection of combustible emulsions in internal combustion engines, with a readily variable ratio between the emulsion components.
From the art, the advantages are known, which derive from feeding the internal combustion engines with fuels constituted by emulsion combustible mixtures. Said emulsions are generally constituted by the hydrocarbon fuel, whether gasoline for the spark-plug-ignited engines, or gas oil for compression-ignition engines, and a polar compound poorly miscible with it, such as, e.g., water or methanol.
Said polar compounds show very advantageous effects from an economic, energetic and environmental viewpoint, and make it possible to improve the combustion, to keep clean and efficient the engine, and to reduce the polluting emissions.
For the purpose of fully exploiting such advantageous effects of the emulsion feeding, and limiting the disadvantages thereof, it is however necessary that the possibility be supplied of readily varying the ratio between the emulsion components, as a function of the revolution speed and of the load under which an internal combustion engine must usually operate, wherein such operating parameters, e.g., in the customary use on road vehicles, can vary within very wide limits.